


Pearl's New Phone

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Thanks to Mystery Girl, Pearl has to learn how to use her new phone.  A long and anxious day leads to some interesting new experiences.





	Pearl's New Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite fics I've ever written. I actually wanted to make this one into a long series, but without Mystery Girl showing up in the show anymore I felt like it would be stretching a bit. But, maybe I'm wrong. The ideas were pretty corny too, with the two going on dates as Pearl tried to get used to the human customs and asking the others how to go about such strange affections. Let me know if you enjoyed it anyhow!

"Oh goodness, how on earth do I work this? Just push the button here, and- oh!"

The flash had surprised Pearl, and now she was staring at her new phone like it just bit her hand. The screen went black and changed to the photo she'd taken; a blurry picture of her confused face, half-covered by a thumb. Her expression dropped into a frown.

"Well that just won't do at all, you can hardly see me. Let's try that again!" Pearl hummed a little tune to herself as she fiddled with the phone again, taking a few more blurry photographs of her own increasingly-irritated face. She was starting to grumble in frustration, glaring at the phone, when Steven walked in.

"Hey Pearl! Woah, did you get a new phone?" The crystal gem gave an exasperated sigh and held the device aloft dramatically, not unlike an actor in a Shakespearean play.  
  
"Yes, ever since that Human girl gave me her number I figured I would purchase this device so that we could communicate. " Steven nodded along knowingly, but stopped short at the end. He looked up at the woman quizzically.  
  
"But you look sad. You should be looking happy."  
  
"Oh, Steven, don't worry. It's just that I'm so unfamiliar with this old technology, and I can't figure out how to take a good photograph of myself."  
  
Steven's eyes lit up and he got real, real close.  
  
"Do you need my help to take thE ULTIMATE SELFIE?!"  
  
"Steven, I'm right here, please lower your voice. But yes."  
  
Steven jumped into the air and whooped, and when he finally came down from the ceiling he grabbed the phone from Pearl's hand and began fiddling with the settings. He talked animatedly about every detail, every filter, and how the lighting and angle could affect your shot. Pearl, eyes wide and chin in hand, listened intently until the boy was done speaking. When she took her phone back, she went back through the menus and turned off all the Instagraph filters, looking down at Steven with a very gracious smile.  
  
"Thank you very much, Steven. I shall use this to take the perfect... er, what did you call it? Selfie?"  
  
"Yeah! And make sure you don't upload one of the bad ones and... embarrass yourselfie." Steven did a little jazzhands, looking at her expectantly. Pearl stared back at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Why did you say it like that?"  
  
Silence hit the room like a truck and they both stood there, awkwardly still, until Steven coughed and slowly sidled out of the room and shut the door. Pearl shrugged and returned to her task at-hand: To reply to the photo she'd received from her new acquaintance. She took a few photographs of her face, but something seemed off. Should she look right at the screen? At the camera? To get an idea, Pearl went back through the gallery and (after deleting all the embarrassing mistakes from earlier) pulled up the photo of her friend. It predominantly featured her face, her gorgeous face, in front of a burger joint in town. Pearl studied the photo intimately.  
  
Could it have been her expression that was so inviting? Her full, beautiful lips curled into that cocksure half-smile? Those flashing eyes, intimidating but intriguing? Those metal piercings, so dangerous to have, and yet all they made Pearl think about was how they'd feel against her lips when they finally kissed? The gem cleared her throat and looked around, sweating, as if there would be somebody around reading her thoughts. She regained her composure again and looked at the picture, thinking hard. It was the focus, she thought. The fact that her new friend's face was in the photo, but she was looking someplace else and commenting on her surroundings. A little text that said "Out and about, boring place but good burgers. You doing anything tonight?" It made her heart flutter a little bit.  
  
Pearl resolved to take a competent photo, and make her new acquaintance just as happy as she'd made her! She snapped her fingers as an idea occurred, and left through the temple portcullis to her own, private room. It was perfect. Raising the phone, she took a photo of her face amongst the ever-flowing waterfalls reflecting in the serene light, her gaze turned elsewhere and a smile on her lips.  
  
"Meditating amongst the infinity of swirling oceans within the confines of my own private chambers. Nothing about this place is boring, and I hope you can visit sometime so that our hands may entwine as we view the everlasting and beauteous spouts and falls of water together."  
  
Her thumb hovered over the "send" button, but she felt something was off. Putting a hand to her chin, pearl read her message over and over again. It was at least 3.9 times longer than her friend's message, and surely that was considered uncouth? After all, the Earthlings always seemed to dislike when she droned on and on, and learning brevity was a necessity for speaking to humans. After a moment of thought, she edited her message.  
  
"Relaxing in my room. The water is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Heavens, how embarrassing. Should she send it like this? Was it too personal? Too impersonal? She couldn't think of a better way to word it, at least not right now without her lexicon of the English language at her disposal. Perhaps a trip to the library would grant her more knowledge of what words to use to convey the thoughts...  
  
Covering her eyes and holding the phone dramatically aloft, Pearl finally managed to hit "send". She immediately brought it back down with both hands to stare at it, like she was waiting for the phone to burst into flames and begin immediately judging her. But nothing happened. She watched the phone like a hawk for a few minutes, unflinching as thousands of positive and negative thoughts flew around in her head like a whirlwind of self-deprecation and self-actualization struggling over her self-esteem. But nothing happened. Pearl returned to the living room a minute later, discarding the phone onto the couch and gazing bitterly out the window.  
  
"What do I care?" she muttered, feeling the urge to sing rising in her chest, "It's just some human girl, probably too busy to reply. She must be out having fun, with some-"  
  
Buzz buzz.  
  
Pearl made a beeline leap for the couch and landed in a heap on the cushions, phone in-hand and desperately trying to activate it. She swiped open the application and, lo and behold, there she was. Smiling back at her, another picture of her new friend. The luscious pink locks, the gorgeous dark skin, those kissable lips... Just looking at her made Pearl's entire face go turquoise. She could feel her body temperature rising, and wondered briefly if she was sick before scanning the message that came with it.  
  
"You're a charmer. If I came to visit, would you show me the room?"  
  
Pearl took another picture, this one a lot shakier and with a clearly-nervous smile. She sent it and replied.  
  
"Oh, yes! I would show you my private chambers if that's what you wanted to see."  
  
Her heart was racing as she awaited the reply. Buzz buzz. A picture of the girl again, this time with a wink that put Pearl's stomach in a knot.  
  
"I'd love to see your bedroom. What would we do in there together?"  
  
Oh my stars.  
  
Pearl was pacing back and forth, practically stomping a trench into the floor. Her heart racing, her palms sweating, her face refusing to lose its intense color. She was silently cursing under her breath, but the smile on her face belied her nerves. It was exciting, it was thrilling. It was hot. She hadn't felt like this in centuries! Pearl did a pirouette and flopped down onto the couch, splayed out upon it like a ballerina who'd had too much to drink. She gazed up at the phone in her hand, and the gorgeous mystery girl who'd so suddenly graced her life. She was simply too embarrassed to take another selfie...  
  
"We could do anything you'd like."  
  
Blushing long before she even hit the "Send" button, Pearl's heart was fluttering as she waited for a response. Goodness, what a rush! But the butterflies in her stomach were a gift and a curse, and as every second dragged on, she wondered if she'd made a mistake. That is, until, the next photo popped up on her screen. Mystery girl, hand to her mouth, forming a "V" with her fingers and sticking that long, hot tongue through them.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Pearl covered her gasp with a hand, unable to take her eyes off it. Obsessively, she scanned every detail, every pixel, of the screen until her eyes were straining. Pearl started to feel hot, something unfamiliar to her in recent years. A longing, a yearning for something close and personal and deep. Her heart was racing as her free hand left her mouth and traveled down, grazing past her blouse and down her skirt. She barely even recognized that the once-familiar motion was happening, but soon enough the heated sensations coursing through her aching crotch reminded her exactly what she was doing. That tongue, she couldn't take her eyes off it. It only took her a few moments to recognize the shape of the girl's fingers, and what they represented, and once she saw it she could no longer stop herself. Her tongue was studded, too! Oh, how that warm metal orb would feel against her aching, shivering body.  
  
She needed more.  
  
Pearl must have typed out fifty or sixty different messages in the span of a minute, her fingers flying at inhuman speeds only to delete every single one before she sent it. It had to be bold, and precise, and perfect. Finally, she gulped, and took a nervous selfie of her face with a lusty, half-lidded gaze to the camera.  
  
"Anything."  
  
Brevity was key, sometimes. She sent the selfie and the text attached, and waited. Her whole body was aching for attention, and the thoughts of what that tongue would do to her made it even worse. Or better, she thought with a sheepish grin, giggling like an excited schoolgirl at the fantasies playing in her head. But she didn't receive a text or a photo this time.  
  
Buzz buzz.  
  
Mystery Girl was calling. Pearl shot off the couch like a rocket and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, passing through her portcullis and into her private chambers again. She answered the call just as she landed daintily on a platform which held, rather than a waterspout, a beautiful and comfortable new bed. She’d constructed this one after being taught to sleep by Steven.  
  
"H-hello?" she answered. A deep giggle from the other line made her heart skip a beat. She completely lost sight of that cool, collected Pearl she'd been trying to be, and was transported back to when she first met Rose Quartz.  
  
"Hey babe," the Mystery Girl responded. Pearl sighed, something between content and anxiety, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. She could hear something on the other end, a shuffling of some fabric or perhaps a bedsheet. Mystery Girl spoke up first.  
  
"How's it going in the land of the waterfalls?" Pearl found her voice after a moment.  
  
"It's beautiful, and graceful."  
  
"Just like you."  
  
Pearl's face lit up and she giggled, turning onto her side. She looked at her hand, the one that'd been down her own skirt recently, and the thin layer of juice clinging to its middle finger.  
  
"You're such a charmer," she replied, earning a confident little chuckle from the mystery girl. Her voice, deep and sultry as ever, came back over the phone with a tone that sent a shiver down Pearl's spine.  
  
"So, your face in this last one..."  
  
"Y-yes? Is there something wrong with it?"  
  
"Nah, but... you're biting your lip. Any reason why?"  
  
Pearl froze, a guilty smile spreading across her lips. Oh dear, she thought, covering her face in embarrassment. Before she could stammer out an answer, Mystery Girl spoke up again.  
  
"I've seen that look before, Ms. Being Of Light. It's my favorite look. Well, second-favorite."  
  
"O-oh? And, if I may ask, what's your favorite?" Pearl murmured, turning over onto her back and splaying out on the bedspread. She edged her hand back down, brushing against her skirt and working its way underneath to touch her bare heat. She knew it was naughty, but couldn't help herself. The only thing saving her from this embarrassment was biting her lip, just like Mystery Girl said.  
  
"The one you're gonna make when I eat your pussy next time I see you."  
  
That was more than enough to send Pearl over the edge. She let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as her fingers curled against her clit, slender digits working over the sensitive nub like she fantasized her new friend's tongue would. She didn't understand the terms used, but knew exactly what they implied.  
  
"Oh, sounds like you enjoyed that," the other girl murmured, and Pearl could practically feel the heat from her breath teasing her ear. It sent her smooth tummy quivering, and Pearl squirmed around in her bed trying and failing to make less noise.  
  
"I-I am looking forward to- ah!, to seeing if you keep your word next time we meet." Pearl's voice quivered as she spoke, knowing that Mystery Girl knew. And that made it somehow hotter, more desirable, to do this to herself on the phone. Goodness, did the Humans know about how pleasurable this was? Maybe that's why they all had phones, she thought.  
  
"You better believe it, babe. Ah, maybe you can return the favor with that pretty mouth of yours," Pearl's eyes opened wide as she heard, without a doubt, Mystery Girl let out a soft moan. She was doing it too! Her imagination went wild trying to think about how she looked there, spread out on her own bed, hands down those ripped jeans of hers and touching that beautiful, gorgeous pussy. She wondered if her hair was pink down there, too, and began to moan as she thought about how lewd it would be to take turns ravishing each other with their tongues.  
  
"Absolutely," she moaned.  
  
They were mostly silent as they continued, listening to nothing but the sounds of each other moaning and gasping. Their hot, heavy breathing started to follow the same rhythm, and soon they were almost in-concert as they explored their bodies. Pearl's voice, lilting as she shivered with pleasure, got louder and higher with each moment until, finally, she began reaching her peak.  
  
"T-tell me your name!"  
  
"Ahn~! W-what?"  
  
"Please, tell me your name!"  
  
And so she did, whispering it hotly into Pearl's ear like a sirensong. Pearl called it out, her voice dripping with lust and sex as her fingers pushed inside herself again and again. It did the trick, as both of the women came together, sharing sweet, sticky orgasms as they fingered their pussies together. Each woman spurred the other on with hot, breathy gasps and moans, their voices cracking as they uttered desperate last-second dirty talk just before their voices were claimed by their final pleasurable cries. Pearl's hands were shaking by the time she was done, the hot waves of pleasure rippling through her physical form being echoed within her core, her gem, her heart. A heavenly smile spread across her face, lips trembling and quivering as she giggled and basked in her warmth.  
  
"My goodness," she chirped, "I had no idea you humans could be so... fulfilling." A deep sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed into the warm sheets beneath her. From the other line, a heart-fluttering laugh and a voice.  
  
"I know how that is, Ms. Starlight."  
  
They laid there, enveloped in each other's warmth despite their distance. As the call carried on for hours, and Pearl could hear the fatigue in the other girl's voice, she remembered how humans needed to sleep. It was disappointing, but ultimately worth it, she knew.  
  
"Hey," she murmured, "how about we spend a day together some time? You humans like to eat, right? We could do that... together." The other girl laughed warmly, making Pearl smile despite her embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, we do that. It's a date."  
  
Pearl's heart skipped a beat and she sighed in content. They said their goodbyes and, with great reluctance, she ended the call. Pearl stared at her phone for minutes, her heart pounding in a good way, as she replayed every detail of their call in her head over and over again. She wished it could continue, but only patience would yield that. Then, she got an idea.  
  
Click.  
  
Pearl looked at the photograph of herself. Her entire slender, beautiful body was in frame, and she'd made sure to spread her legs just a touch. That way, her "date" would know exactly where she'd be shoving that studded tongue when they went out. Pearl smiled, and pressed "Send."


End file.
